A Little Negotiation
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Let the negotiations begin... sequel to Celebrate the Win


A Little Negotiation

"Fuck," Brian screamed, "Paul, stop!" Brian stared wide-eyed at the smirking Hardy boys as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Why, baby?" Paul asked, as he allowed his head to rest on Brian's chest.

"That's why." Brian said as he tossed his head in the direction of the two brothers standing, arms folded, next to them.

"Oh shit! Why didn't you say something Bri?"

"I did you dumb fuck! You didn't listen." The two young men scrambled to find their clothes, no longer in the mood.

"See, I told you there was something between them, Matty."

"I guess you were right, Jeffro." Matt answered sharing a quick chuckle with his brother.

"So now they can join us right?" Jeff asked, his eyes beaming with excitement. Brian and Paul exchanged looks of intense confusion before turning back and giving the brothers the same look.

"Wait. So you and Jeff--?" Paul searched for the most eloquent way to phrase it.

"Yeah. Since we were in high school." Matt answered, lacing his fingers with Jeff's.

"Wow. I would've never guessed. Paul answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah we aren't quite as obvious as the two of you." Jeff joked.

Brian and Paul couldn't help but laugh along, relieved that they weren't the only couple in the entire WWE who hid their relationship. But something was nagging Brian. _'Why did Jeff ask if they could join them?'_

Almost as if Jeff read his mind, he said, "Don't worry, Brian, we'll explain once we get to the room." He gave a reassuring smile to emphasize that they weren't going to get hurt or walk into some trap.

The boys quickly redressed, as the two brothers held the doors, watching for any coming guests. The unwavering feelings of embarrassment and shame form before had somewhat subsided for the two young men, once they had learnt of Matt and Jeff's own actions.

'_Maybe they can help us hide this a bit better.'_ Paul wondered, as Brian looked at him and nodded, knowing exactly what his friend was thinking. The four men stepped off the elevator and down the hall.

"Where are you guys?" Paul asked.

"1327,"Matt answered, "and you?"

"1325," Paul stated," neighbors."

"Sweet. Just put your bags up and meet us in our room in a few minutes." Matt said as Jeff all but yanked him into their room.

Both Paul and Brian's heads were spinning from the events that just transpired. They had won back the tag titles, had sex in an elevator, got caught by the Hardy brothers(their idols!), and had been unequivocally invited to have sex with the afore mentioned brothers. Brian had just carelessly thrown his stuff beside the bed while Paul took the time to get his stuff together.

"Come on, Paulie." Brian whined, jumping up and down.

"Chill out, Bri. They aren't going anywhere, they know we're coming." Brian plopped down on the bed, looking defeated.

"Just one more minute. I promise babe." Paul said as he kissed the top of Brian's head on his way to the bathroom.

Actually Paul was pretty anxious to get over there himself. He had done a small amount of thinking while he and Brian were in the elevator. He was definitely ready to start letting the guys in the locker room know that they were together. Especially since some of the bigger guys had recently taken to Brian more than Paul liked. But Jeff and Matt made it painfully obvious that most already knew about their relationship.

"I'm gonna leave you, Paul!" Brian screeched from the other side of the door, jerking Paul out of his thoughts.

"Alright, fine." Paul gave in.

The two boys walked hand in hand right across the somewhat wide hallway to Matt and Jeff's room. They knocked and a shirtless Matt Hardy greeted them with a boxer-clad Jeff, whose arms were wrapped tightly around Matt's waist.

"Come in, guys." Matt stepped aside to let the young men inside.

"I'm sure you guys are probably wondering what the hell is going on," the two nodded," well Jeff and I have a sort of proposition for you." Paul and Brian glanced at each other worriedly before looking back to the brothers.

"Don't worry. It's such an awesome idea." Jeff said.

"What is it?" Brian finally asked.

Matt answered. "Well, me and Jeff have both noticed how some of the older guys pick on you for your outfits and shit like that. We've been there and it sucks."

"Yeah it does!" Paul stated, his anger rising steadily.

"So we got to thinking, Paul and Brian are 'together', why don't we ask them to party with us one night as a thank you for our…protective services we can give them." The boys stared wide-eyed and confused. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Hardys were asking to have a foursome with them! This was honestly the best day of their young lives.

"Okay so we get to have sex with the most amazing tag team ever and your going to get the other guys to leave us alone?" Paul asked trying to clarify the situation.

"Basically." Jeff said, inching closer to the bed opposite him and Matt where Paul and Brian sat.

"Hells yeah!" Brian answered as he pounced across the bed to Jeff before he got a chance to react. The two rolled to the floor in a tangled mass of limbs and lips.

"Ha!" Knew neither of them would last long." Matt laughed as he watched the two attempt to rip Brian's clothes off.

"Yeah." Paul let out a nervous chuckle. Matt looked over to find Paul severely engrossed in the state of his thumbnail, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Come here." Matt called to Paul softly. He stood up and closed the space between them, towering above Matt on the bed.

"You're adorable when you're nervous." Matt said before he pulled Paul's face to his for a slow, sensual kiss that left them both breathless.

Matt laid back onto the bed slowly, pulling Paul down on top of him. He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man, holding him deep in their kiss. Matt was feeling adventurous, so he slid his hands down Paul's sides, over his hips and onto his tight ass. He gave it a little squeeze, earning himself the cutest squeak he'd ever heard, other than Jeff. Who was currently in heaven thanks to Brian.

He was on his knees in, licking tentatively at Jeff's leaking member. It had taken all the strength within Jeff not to grab that hot mouth teasing him and put it to better use.

"Come on Brian! Don't be such a tease." Jeff begged.

"Forgive me for trying to savor this moment, but this dream may never come true again and I ain't gonna spoil it." Brian defended.

A desperately aching Jeff answered, "Well if you're any good, I'll make it my top priority for this to happen again."

With no further ado, Brain was nose deep in Jeff's crotch, sucking at him as if his life depended on it. Jeff grabbed a fistful of blond hair in an attempt to guide his mouth. Jeff bucked his hips forward at the feeling of Brian dragging his teeth lightly up his cock. Surprisingly Brian didn't gag at the sudden thrust of dick down his throat. He had always been grateful for his lack of gag reflexes, and so was Jeff in this moment.

Matt had successfully divulged Paul of all his clothing as well as his own pants and was in the process of locating the lube he always kept in his bag. Once he'd retrieved it, he realized there was a bit of a problem.

"You usually top Brian don't you? Matt asked.

"Yeah, almost always. I'm a natural top." Paul answered. What the hell did this have to do with him and Matt?

"Yeah me too. I always top Jeff."

So what's the problem?" Paul asked, not seeing Matt's point.

"TWO NATURAL TOPS, Paul." Matt said with more emphasis.

"Ooh I got it."

"Yeah." A long silence fell between the two. The only sounds heard were coming from the wall, where Brian had Jeff pinned up against with his mouth.

"I want you," Paul finally spoke," I want to feel you inside me." Paul blushed violently and Matt couldn't help but smile. He placed a meaningful kiss on Paul's lips, promising that he would never hurt him. Paul pulled him in deeper, needing the contact more than necessary. He shoved his tongue deep into Matt's mouth, searching throughout it, memorizing everything about this moment.

Brian and Jeff were totally oblivious to the tenderness shown between Matt and Paul. They were lost in a world full of scratching nails, throbbing cocks, and panted curse words.

Total ecstasy.

Jeff had switched their position and had Brian firmly pinned to the wall. Brian's reflexively wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist, rubbing their cocks together. Jeff moaned deep, Brian was begging him to fuck him, and hell did he ever want to, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Do you know what you've gotten yourself into?" Jeff asked, trying to regain coherent thought.

"I'm pinned against a wall by my idol, who I find incredibly sexy. He is trying his damndest not to just lose control and fuck me through the wall like I want him to. I'm not a little kid, Jeff. Yes I know what I've gotten myself into." Confidence renewed, Jeff smashed his lips against Brian's as he forcefully came down on top of Jeff's fully erect member.

"Your so hot, Brian! So painfully hot." Jeff nearly came when he felt his cock slide easily in. Brian squeezed his legs tight around Jeff's waist, urging him deeper, showing there was no need for him adjust, he was ready. Jeff angled his hips to drive deep within Brian, making sure whenever he sat down, Brian would feel Jeff inside him. Jeff grabbed Brian's hips, leaving dark bruises as he raised him up, leaving only the head inside Brian's entrance, before slamming back in, colliding with his prostate. Brian threw his head back against the wall in an attempt to control the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and brought him in for a kiss that was nothing but swollen lips and fighting tongues.

"Move." Paul begged. After a few moments of adjusting to the incredible feeling of someone filling his hole.

Matt moved and the pain exploded inside Paul, but he liked it. He screamed out to Matt for more, who gladly obliged. Paul laid beneath Matt, writhing in the ecstasy he felt. Matt reached between them to stroke harshly at Paul's neglected cock.

"Shit yes!" Matt screamed when he felt Paul's walls clench around his dick when he slid his finger over the vein on the underside of Paul's cock. Paul thought Matt looked cute, all flushed cheeks and messy hair, which he grabbed harshly when Matt struck that sweet spot deep within him. Paul made sure to burn Matt's image and the emotions of this moment into his mind forever.

The hunger on the air was too thick. The room was full of heavy pants, and desperate groans. Desperation was slowly driving them near insanity. Both couples knew they couldn't last much longer.

Brian and Jeff broke their kiss to come up for some much needed air. Brian glances over at the bed and locked eyes with Paul. Paul read the need in Brian's eyes and mouthed, "Come," to his boyfriend. Brian exploded with such force he nearly blacked out. The sight sent Paul right over the edge and he too came hard, splashing both his and Matt's chests.

Matt opened his eyes, after closing them against the beautiful feeling of Paul clenching impossibly tighter around him. He too caught the lust filled gaze of his lover and brother, Jeff. He needed no further instruction. Jeff came purely from the intense look his brother gave him. The thought of the power he had over the man who made him weak when he smiled was overwhelming for Matt. He drove into Paul once more, spilling his seed deep within the sated young man beneath him.

It took both couples a few minutes to come down from their unbelievable high. Jeff had yet to lower Paul's legs, even as they both slid down the wall and collapsed onto the floor.

"So about this deal," Brian interrupted the blissful silence first, "what exactly are you guys planning to do?"

"Well," Matt started, wrapping his arms protectively around Paul, "we're here to make sure no one even looks at you guys wrong. If they say or do anything to you, let me of Jeff know immediately."

"Yeah, seriously. Ain't no point in sufferin' when you don't have to." Jeff continued, brushing the hair out of Brian's eyes.

Both boys nodded and almost simultaneously, snuggled against the man they were with. Soon they fell asleep with the exception of Paul, who lay safely curled up against Matt's chest. He looked at the sleeping man in admiration. 'I know Matt and Jeff mean well, but there's no way they can stop him if he finds out happened tonight. Or all those nights with Brian. There's just no way.'


End file.
